1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cap for a drinking straw. The cap includes a container provided with an inner chamber and with an element to be torn from one of the wall of the container for enabling access within the chamber, and a body attached to the container and provided with a portion adapted to enter at least partly within the drinking channel, whereby the body is adapted so as to form an air passage between the drinking channel and the gas atmosphere when the said body extends within the drinking straw. The present invention also relates to a cap for a drinking straw, the cap being provided with a container suitable for receiving an article, such as a diamond, a prize, etc. The straws provided with the caps can then be randomly be distributed so that one or more persons randomly chosen receive(s) one article or different articles, for example a high value prize award article for one or more persons, and a low value prize award for one or more other persons.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Drinking straws are well known in the art. The straws have generally a substantially circular cross-section. In order to facilitate the bending of a portion thereof with respect to another portion, it is well known to provide the straw with several corrugations so as to form a intermediate flexible portion between two linear portions of the straw (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,268—Friedman).
EP1095600 discloses a straw provided with a cap with lateral openings, said cap being able to slide along the straw between a closed position in which the lateral openings of the cap are laying along the outer face of the straw (position not allowing to suck liquid through the straw), and an open position in which the openings of the cap extend above the upper end of the straw, whereby enabling to suck liquid through the cap. The straw is provided with a protuberance for limiting the movement of the cap with respect to the straw, i.e. for preventing the complete removal of the cap from the straw.
CN2764256 discloses a cap covering the end and outer face of the straw, the cap is provided with a small opening at the top of the cap. The bottom of the cap is provided with a plate.
JP2001-258713 discloses a cap for a straw, said cap being connected to a ring via a flexible band, said ring being adapted to be mounted along the straw, so as to remain near the end of the straw when opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,899 discloses a drinking straw closed with a cap provided with a lollipop.
US20066144955 discloses a drinking straw provided with a pump combined display area and prize delivery system, said pump being located between the two ends of the straws.
PCT/US98/12897 discloses in FIG. 3 a straw constructed with an independent container 30 constructed for insertion within the straw. The prize, such as a US currency, will be rolled and inserted in the container, said container being associated with a cap or cover. The straw with container is placed within a outer protective closure/container 23. The user has first to remove the straw from its outer protective closure before being able to use its straw. The outer protective closure forms the system for indicating whether or not a container has possibly be opened. Furthermore, as long as the container is placed within the straw, it has been observed that the straw (taken away from its protective enclosure) placed in a drinking glass containing a drinking liquid, especially a sparkling liquid or a bubbling liquid had the tendency to move upwardly, whereby being at risk to fall or pivot away from the glass.